


Breathe

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hearing Voices, Luhan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re calm, not too happy, not too sad, a mix of paranoia thrown in with a pinch of anxiety, but you’re ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

> **Breathe**  
>  Not Rated  
>  468 words
> 
>  
> 
> Above you right now, there are space rocks going really really fast. Right now you’re in the middle of a field on your back, watching the night sky and all of it’s beauty. You’re calm, not too happy, not too sad, a mix of paranoia thrown in with a pinch of anxiety, but you’re ok. Well not really, but you’re not having a mental breakdown so that marks you down for the ok option in your mind. 
> 
> Your mind isn't that nice of a place to be in either, some parts of it are nice, like talking with Minseok, Yixing, or even Luhan, those are all nice things. Nice things are good things, at least you deem them to be, nice things are good, nice things mean that he isn’t going to be bothering you anytime soon, because he’s not nice. He’s mean, evil, a shadow of hatred that haunts your mind, something you never want to see but you have to see, something that tells you all the bad things in the world, all the bad things and how he wants you to do them, he’s not good but bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. 
> 
> “Just breathe Dae.” A voice whispers to you, and then you realize that you’ve been digging your nails into your arms, and are breathing heavily. It’s Luhan you think telling you to breathe, and you feel a ghost wrap around you, you think. 
> 
> You don’t think ghost are real though, at least it wouldn’t make sense, but ghosts can be scary, and bad, very bad. Like in the movies where they try to take you over and use your body, ghosts are bad, not as bad as him, but bad-
> 
> Your thoughts are going too fast again. 
> 
> “Calm down Jongdae, we don’t want you to have a mental breakdown out in the middle of nowhere do we?” Minseok whispers into you ear and you nod numbly. 
> 
> It’s at that point when you realize that you have little spots of blood running down your arms in some places, and that your nails has punchered through your skin again. You’re going to be in trouble now. 
> 
> Your parents are going to think that your self harming again, you’re going to be in so much trouble now, all that trust that you three have been building up is going to go down the drain all because you couldn't keep your stupid emotions in check. You’re not a good boy, they lied to you, you don’t know why they would do that, but you’re a bad boy. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. 
> 
> “Calm down Zhongda, ge will explain everything, all you have to do is copy what I say, just breathe Zhongda.” Yixing now whispers to you. 
> 
> You take a deep breathe in, and then everything goes black. 
> 
>  


End file.
